


If I Bled

by pony_express



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: As you clean him up, you get closer than he has ever allowed anyone that wasn’t part of a mission.





	If I Bled

**Author's Note:**

> Written in second person for a challenge.

You take the agent’s hand in yours. Holding back a tidal wave of emotions behind a single sigh, you take the wet cloth in the other. You no longer count the amount of times you’ve done this. You’ve given up trying to care. It’s not your job, but you feel somehow responsible. As if you have the technology to stop the free will of James Bond. You tell yourself it’s not your fault, but you don’t believe it. Your laptop bleeps and LED flashes betray you; they tell you, you can track him. You are an extra pair of eyes and ears in the field.

You’d never know that Bond does it almost deliberately. You’d never believe it anyway. He is a double o after all; trained to the highest level. But it’s true, in part. He’d limp back to Q Branch in a messy state; sometimes blood, sometimes mud. It had crossed your mind that the agent never limped to MedBay. You guessed it was pride. You never questioned it, or him further. And if you had he’d never tell. He comes to you, Q, because, well. . . This is more intimate than any relation he’s ever had. He comes to you, Q, to feel a connection he is lacking. To feel human again, perhaps.

As you clean him up, you get closer than he has ever allowed anyone that wasn’t part of a mission. As you slowly, carefully wipe the blood (or mud) away you’re silent. You breathe in time with him, although you never notice. There is a closeness you’d never truly appreciate, but he does. And that’s why he keeps coming back to you in this state. One day he hopes to come back to you clean, and for you two to continue this caring tenderness, and perhaps a little more.

As he’s job, sex is what he does. You’d never believe him if he just came across as confident in his approach. This is how he gets round it. Until he feels brave enough to reach across to you, he’ll keep getting himself shot. What does that say about the World Class agent? He’d rather get shot than talk to his crush. . . Than talk to you. You’d never know.

You’d never know.


End file.
